1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an lighting device, and more particularly to a heat dissipating structure of an lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent digital single-lens reflex cameras, one equipped with a moving image-photographing function has become the standard, and there is an increasing need for equipping not only a conventional lighting device which emits flash light using a xenon tube (hereinafter referred to as the “strobe device”), but also an auxiliary light which is capable of continuously lighting for nighttime photographing. To meet this need, in actuality, a strobe device equipped with an auxiliary light using high-luminance LEDs (hereinafter referred to as the “LED light”) has started to be supplied to the markets, but in a case where a high-luminance high-light-level LED light is mounted on a camera, it is an important issue how to treat heat generated by LEDs during light emission. To solve this problem, there has been proposed, for example, a method of finally discharging heat generated by the LEDs to a casing of a camera body using a frame and the like of a strobe device (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-145764).
However, in the case of a single externally-attached strobe device, the casing is small compared with the camera body, and hence it is difficult to form a frame capable of ensuring a sufficient heat capacity. Further, it is desirable to arrange a heat dissipating section in a manner hidden from the appearance so as not to degrade the appearance quality (design) of the strobe device, and what is more, it is desirable from a viewpoint of ensuring user's safety to configure the strobe device such that a user cannot directly touch the heat dissipating section.